Fiction
by Reviero Messiah
Summary: Love that we can not have is the one that last the longest, hurts the deepest and feels the strongest. Tribute to The Rev A7X and Fujoshi Independence Day


**Disclaimer : **Yugioh! belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warning : **AU, Yugi POV, abal, afeksi seorang fans terhadap idolanya. Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah tragedi nyata atas meninggalnya seorang drummer band favorit saya. Dan sebagian besar inti fic ini berisi tentang pemikiran dan persepsi saya sendiri.

* * *

"Dia... telah ditemukan tewas di kediamannya kemarin."

"Dia adalah legenda."

"Dia tak akan pernah terlupakan."

"Fiksinya sudah berakhir sampai disini."

* * *

**-Fiction-**

Aku terombang-ambing dalam diam. Ametisku menatap segalanya. Segala realitas yang entah harus kusebut pahit ataukah tidak. Hal itu bukan karena subyektifitasku semata. Tapi karena aku sudah terbiasa dilanda suatu hal yang pahit.

Kelam.

Katakanlah bahwa hidupku terasa kelam. Tidak. Lebih buruk dari itu. Sepertinya akulah yang menciptakan sebuah hal bernama kelam itu. Aku sendiri yang menciptakannya. Melahirkannya. Dan menjadikannya sebagai napasku.

Aku berusaha melangkahkan hidup di tengah derita batin yang menghancurkanku. Tatapan nanar nan pilu sudah menjadi sebuah lukisan indera penglihatanku. Meneteskan air mata dalam diam. Sebuah ritual yang selalu saja kulakukan setiap detiknya. Hingga aku tak sadar akan arti lelah. Karena aku sudah tak dapat merasakannya lagi. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk merasakan lelah. Aku sudah terlalu mati.

"Dia sudah tiada."

Berita kematian.

Berita kematian itu seakan menusuk pusara logikaku. Entah, kebusukan distopia itu terus saja berusaha meracuni kewarasanku. Air mata tentu akan mengalir keluar dari kedua ametisku. Dalam diam, Aku pun terus menangis menahan sakit tanpa terputus sejeda pun.

"Kombinasi obat-obatan di dalam tubuhnya telah menghasilkan sebuah toksin yang meracuni sistem tubuhnya sendiri. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan meninggal di usia muda. Jalannya masih panjang."

Aku masih bisa tahan mendengar itu. Aku masih dapat berdiam diri, menyembunyikan tetesan air mataku. Aku bahkan masih bisa tertawa dan memasang ekspresi palsu. Berlagak bahwa aku tak peduli. Dengan tatapan sinis, kulontarkan kalimat, "Dia pantas mati."

Sungguh... betapa kejamnya aku.

Aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Membohongi semuanya.

Apakah kalian tahu, siapa orang yang sudah binasa eksistensinya itu?

Siapa orang yang diam-diam kutangisi itu?

Apa dia sahabatku? Keluargaku? Atau mungkin... kekasihku?

Salah. Bukan itu.

Lalu... Siapa dia?

Dia bukan siapa-siapaku.

Dia orang lain.

Yang tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku.

Yang tak ada hubungannya denganku.

Yang tak pernah tahu bahwa aku hidup.

Yang tak pernah memahami eksistensiku.

Dia orang lain.

Orang lain.

Selamanya akan menjadi... orang lain.

Ya, orang lain. Benar-benar konyol. Aku menangisi orang lain. Bersedih atas meninggalnya orang lain yang tak ada sangkut pautnya denganku. Yang tak pernah sekalipun kutemui. Yang tak pernah sekalipun kukenal. Aku menangisinya. Aku berduka untuknya. Aku merasakan sakit karenanya.

Hahaha... Sungguh bodoh.

Terserah jika kalian menganggapku bodoh. Tak masuk akal. Kampungan. Menjijikkan. Budak nafsu. Terserah! Itu karena kalian tak mengerti. Kalian tak mengerti apa rasa 'pahit' yang tak terhingga itu. Takdir sudah menghinggapkan rasa sakit dalam tinta kekuasaannya padaku.

Aku tak akan pernah lepas dari rasa sakit.

Tak akan pernah.

* * *

Terpanah.

Aku selalu terpanah memandangnya. Aku terpesona melihat tindakannya. Dengan angkuhnya, ia duduk dalam tahtanya. Sebuah tahta yang hanya ada dalam jagad panggung hiburan. Dalam dunia musik. Ia adalah seorang musisi multi talenta yang sudah dikenal di seluruh dunia. Seorang idola dunia. Dan aku mengidolakannya.

Yami Atemu.

Seorang penabuh drum dari sebuah _band_ asal Mesir yang sudah dikenal di manca negara. _Band Decendant of_ _Ra_. Grup musik beraliran keras itu mampu membiusku menjadi pengikut mereka. Aku ikut terseret akan rasa kagumku. Aku benar-benar mengidolakan mereka. Terutama dia. Penabuh drum multi talenta itu. Aku sangat mengaguminya.

Dengan begitu cepatnya, dua buah _stick_ berbahan kayu itu menari tepat di atas drum. Mendentumkan setiap _bass_ ataupun _cymbal_ dengan harmoninya. Dengan _skill_ tinggi, menggetarkan semua piringan beserta _string, _menjadikan seluruh perangkat _instrument_ perkusi itu bagaikan budaknya sendiri. Kombinasi nada drum yang begitu menakjubkan telah tercipta dengan sempurna. Sungguh mampu membentuk sebuah euphoria bagi para pendengarnya. Sungguh mampu membuatku mabuk akan irama _sanctuary_nya itu.

Sang vokalis pun telah mengumandangkan suara emasnya. Menggemakan tiap bait lirik lagu _band_ mereka itu. Sang gitaris juga mulai unjuk gigi dengan tahta gitarnya. Dan sang _Bassist_ pun juga tak mau kalah.

Mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Sungguh patut untuk menjadi idola dunia. Sungguh patut menjadi dewa dalam jagad panggung hiburan. Sungguh patut untuk dipuji.

Tapi... Aku lebih terfokus akan satu hal.

Aku hanya terpanah padanya. Aku hanya melihat ke arahnya. Perhatianku hanya tertuju padanya. Nalarku hanya bekerja padanya. Yami Atemu, pria yang diakui cukup tampan dan luar biasa itu sepertinya memang berbakat menyeret ribuan orang yang melihatnya langsung mendapat gelar sebagai _'fans'. _Sungguh, Aku hanyalah orang biasa yang tak berdaya melawan kuasanya. Aku juga telah terseret sebagai penggemarnya.

Apakah aku murahan?

Apakah aku rendah karena mudah takluk menjadi penggemar seseorang?

Kupikir tidak begitu. Aku adalah Yugi Mutou. Seorang mahasiswa asal Jepang yang dikenal pendiam dan pasif. Aku tak pernah menunjukkan rasa ketertarikan terhadap seseorang. Aku tak mudah takluk begitu saja. Sungguh sulit mendapatkan perlakuan 'Dewa' dariku. Karena perasaanku begitu beku. Aku tak pernah merasakan rasa kagum terhadap siapapun dan apapun.

Tak akan pernah.

Dan teori itupun pada akhirnya... terbantahkan.

Dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku takluk. Ia adalah api dalam bekunya perasaanku. Seluruh kelebihannya telah berhasil membuatku bertekuk lutut. Dia adalah figur yang membuat liku dalam jalannya takdir hidupku. Aku sangat yakin itu. Hanya dia yang mampu. Hal itu bukan karena dia adalah seorang idola dunia yang patut untuk didewakan. Bukan karena dia satu-satunya idola dunia yang patut untuk dikagumi. Bukan. Bukan karena itu. Jawabannya sungguh sangat sederhana sekali.

Hanya dia.

Itu karena dia... adalah dia.

Hanya dia pengemban liku takdirku. Aku tak peduli dengan latar belakangnya. Walau ia terlahir bukan sebagai seorang idola sekalipun. Walau ia hanyalah gelandangan tak berkelas sekalipun. Walau ia hanyalah sampah.

Aku tak peduli.

Ia tetaplah dirinya. Aku telah memilihnya. Takdirku telah memilihnya. Dan itu artinya...

Hanya dia yang mampu.

Hanya dia... dan tak ada yang lain.

* * *

"Hidup bagaikan sebuah fiksi bagiku."

Kata-kata itu berpendar ke dalam nalarku. Itu adalah prinsipnya. Hidup bagai sebuah fiksi di matanya. Dimana alurnya terangkai dalam suratan takdir hingga membentuk sebuah jalan cerita yang sudah direncanakan oleh Sang Kuasa itu sendiri. Sebuah fiksi. Benar-benar unik. Seorang Yami Atemu mengaku bahwa hidup bagaikan sebuah fiksi dimatanya.

Aku sungguh takjub dengan pandangan hidupnya itu.

"Saat berumur 15 tahun, ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang _rockstar_. Dan hidupnya akan berakhir tak lebih dari umur 30 tahun."

Skenario itu seakan tersusun dengan sangat matang. Pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Bakura Ryou, vokalis dari _Decendant of Ra_. Dalam sebuah jumpa _pers_, ia pun menyatakan hal itu. Menyatakan skenario yang pernah terlintas dalam benak penabuh drum _band _mereka itu.

"Dan... Aku tak menyangka bahwa perkataannya benar. Semua itu menjadi kenyataan. Ia telah menjadi seorang _rockstar_. Hidupnya pun telah berakhir di usianya yang cukup muda." air mata terlihat mengalir dari kedua mata Bakura. Ia menangis. Begitu pula dengan Malik Ishtar _bassist_ mereka dan juga para personil _Decendant of Ra _yang lain. Mereka bersedih. Mereka semua bersedih karena skenario hidup kawan mereka yang menjadi kenyataan itu. Skenario buram itu benar-benar menjelma menjadi realitas yang begitu pilu. Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya dan terlalu menyakitkan.

"Dia... telah ditemukan tewas di kediamannya kemarin. Yami Atemu telah tiada. Meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya."

Sungguh, aku seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kudengar. Aku seakan ingin membakar indera penglihatanku sendiri. Ingin kurobek kedua telingaku. Ingin sekali kumusnahkan air mataku. Agar aku tidak bisa berduka. Agar aku tidak merasakan sakit. Agar aku tidak hancur. Agar aku selamat dari keterpurukanku. Tapi percuma. Tuhan sudah menjatuhiku vonis akan kuasa deritanya. Ingin sekali kumenjerit sejadi-jadinya. Menggemakan pada seluruh dunia bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Semua ini hanya lelucon konyol. Yami Atemu pasti masih hidup! Ia tak akan pernah mati. Tapi sudah tak mungkin lagi.

Idolaku telah meninggal.

Pengemban liku takdirku telah tiada.

Ia binasa selamanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Sungguh sangat amat disayangkan. Yami meninggal? Ya Tuhan..."

"Ti-tidak..."

"Dia akan menjadi legenda!"

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

"Namanya akan selalu diingat di dunia ini."

"I-ini pasti tidak benar..."

"Dia tak akan pernah terlupakan. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Yami."

"Tidak boleh!"

"Fiksinya sudah berakhir sampai disini."

"Ti-Tidak boleh!"

Air mataku berguguran seluruhnya. Aku berlutut, memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tidak. Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan bahwa batinku bisa tersiksa seperti ini. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Sekali lagi, ia bukan siapa-siapa untukku. Ia bukan orang tuaku. Ia bukan keluargaku. Ia bukan sahabat baikku. Ia bukan kekasihku. Aku tak pernah mengenalnya. Bertemu empat mata pun tak pernah.

Tapi mengapa rasanya sakit sekali?

Mengapa perasaanku seakan tertusuk jutaan belati?

Aku seakan dihujam ribuan batu neraka yang dilemparkan oleh para burung ababil.

Aku terpuruk.

"Yugi..."

Seorang pria berambut pirang menampakkan kecemasannya padaku. Ia adalah Katsuya Jounouchi, sahabat baikku. Mungkin ia sudah menyadari keadaanku. Keadaanku yang semakin ironis saja kelihatannya. Aku sudah hancur. Hanya karena hal konyol.

Sungguh menjijikkan.

"Kau terlihat murung seharian ini. Ada apa, Yugi?" kali ini giliran Mazaki Anzu yang menunjukkan simpatinya padaku. Aku hanya menghela napasku, memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan. Karena semua ini terjadi karena keputusanku sendiri.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir."

Entah, sejak kapan aku jadi seorang pembohong seperti ini. Semua yang kukatakan selalu saja palsu. Ribuan kenyataan sudah kukamuflasekan dengan begitu lihainya. Aku tak peduli. Aku punya alasan penting mengapa aku melakukan semua ini. Mereka tak akan memahami perasaanku. Mereka tak akan pernah mengerti jalannya pemikiranku. Biarlah aku memendamnya sendiri.

Biarlah aku yang membendung seluruh kesakitan ini.

Biarlah...

"Hei, apa kalian sudah dengar? Drummer _band Decendant of Ra _ditemukan tewas kemarin! Benar-benar menggemparkan. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa ia sudah meninggal." Honda kembali mengingatkan berita menyesakkan itu. Diam tanpa ekspresi adalah _free willku_. Aku tak mengarahkan pandanganku sedikitpun ke arah tiga kawanku itu. Tak sekalipun menatap mereka. Kuacuhkan mereka. Benar-benar tak memahami perasaanku. Mereka tak mengerti kesakitanku!

"Oh, _man_... Padahal aku _fans_ berat Yami Atemu! Kenapa ia harus meninggal secepat ini? Ia masih berumur 28 tahun! Perjalanan karirnya masih panjang! Aku sungguh tak terima ini." Jou frustasi. Diacak-acaklah rambut emasnya itu. Anzu pun memperlihatkan rasa murungnya. Itu sudah jelas mengingat ia juga penggemar dari idolaku itu.

"Ia benar-benar seorang musisi yang cukup handal. Selain sebagai seorang drummer terbaik dunia, ia juga bisa menciptakan lagu dan menjadi seorang pianis. Ia bahkan adalah mantan vokalis. _Decendant of Ra _akan berbeda tanpanya." dalam hati, aku menyetujui pernyataan Anzu. Semua akan berbeda tanpa kehadirannya. Para personil _Decendant of Ra_ pun masihlah merasa sedih atas hilangnya satu dari kawan mereka. Seluruh penggemar saja menangis. Apalagi mereka? Yang sudah melewati masa bersama-sama dengan seorang Atemu Yami. Aku yakin, rasa sakit itu lebih berbekas di hati mereka. Masa untuk bangkit kembali pasti akan menjadi sulit. Semoga mereka tabah akan cobaan ini.

"Hah, jadi dia sudah mati, ya? Hahaha... Sangat disayangkan sekali. Aku yakin dia pasti bunuh diri."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Kaiba! ?" Jou emosi. Kaiba Seto, Seorang pria berambut brunet itu telah memberi interupsi yang cukup menusuk. Aku masih tak bergeming sedikitpun dengan keadaanku.

"Hei, _mutt_, apa kau tak memperhatikan berita secara utuh, hah! ? Telah ditemukan kombinasi obat-obatan di dalam sistem tubuhnya. Kombinasi itu telah menjadi sebuah toksin yang meracuni sistem tubuhnya sendiri. Apakah itu bukanlah sebuah tanda bahwa ia sengaja memasukkan obat-obatan itu ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri?"

"Apa maksudmu! Yami tewas secara alamiah! Tak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa dia bunuh diri! Aku yakin, toksin hasil kombinasi obat-obatan itu terjadi karena tak disengaja! Bahkan telah ditemukan campuran alkohol di dalamnya!" Jou terlihat bersikeras dan tak terima. Honda berusaha menenangkan pria berambut emas itu. Aku sangat mengerti perasaan Jou. Aku juga tak akan terima jika idolaku di tuduh melakukan tindakan rendah macam bunuh diri seperti itu. Sungguh spekulasi yang begitu picik. Aku yakin, Yami bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dan Kaiba hanya menampakkan senyum sinisnya. Disilakan kedua tangannya setara dada seraya ditataplah Jou dengan begitu dinginnya.

"Memang bisa saja Atemu Yami tak sengaja menelan beberapa kombinasi obat penahan sakit yang berdampak fatal. Tapi, apa kau lupa dengan teori fiksinya? Ia pernah bercerita bahwa saat ia menginjak umur 15 tahun, ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang _rockstar_ dan ia yakin, hidupnya tak akan lebih dari umur... 30 tahun. Dan sekarang, lihatlah apa yang terjadi? Teori fiksinya menjadi kenyataan. Hidupnya sudah berakhir di usia 28 tahun. Dan ia pun telah menjadi seorang _rockstar_. Semua ini impiannya 'bukan? Walau ia tidak bunuh diri sekalipun, tetap saja ia pantas untuk mati."

Pantas untuk mati.

Mati.

Vonis pahit itu mendengung berkali-kali di benakku. Ia pantas untuk mati. Apa benar seperti itu? Hanya karena ia memiliki gambaran kehidupannya sendiri, apakah ia berhak mendapat kematian sedini ini? Hanya karena pandangan hidup fiksinya, apa ia berhak mendapatkan sebuah _ending_ yang seperti ini? Apakah semudah itu jalan takdir seperti ini dibebankan padanya? Apakah kehidupan seperti ini yang ia inginkan?

Seluruh pertanyaan itu membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Dan lagipula, kabarnya, ia memiliki penyakit pembesaran hati. Ia pasti sudah dapat memprediksi bahwa hidupnya tak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari umur 30 tahun. Bisa saja ia merangkai teori fiksinya karena kenyataan itu. Ini semua sudah menjadi hukum alam. Seluruh makhluk yang bernyawa pastilah akan menemui ajalnya. Hanya tinggal bagaimana cara mereka untuk menyambut datangnya ajal tersebut. Maut tak akan bisa diajak kompromi. Bisa saja esok ia akan datang menjemput kita semua." tak terasa air mataku kembali gugur saat mendengar itu. Memang benar. Tak ada yang bisa menghindari ajal. Jou terlihat menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Anzu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Honda membisu.

Sudah dapat memprediksi fiksinya.

Sudah dapat menentukan sebuah _ending_.

Entah mengapa, aku mulai yakin bahwa idolaku itu sudah memasuki dua teori itu. Ia sudah dapat menentukan alur fiksinya sendiri. Dan sepertinya... ia mendapatkan sebuah akhir yang ia kehendaki. Dan ironisnya...

Aku masih tak dapat menerima semua itu.

* * *

Terkadang... aku berpikir.

Banyak sekali orang yang merasakan sakit. Saat tahu bahwa kekasih mereka meninggalkan mereka. Saat tahu bahwa orang-orang yang mereka sayangi telah pergi jauh dan tak kembali. Saat tahu bahwa orang yang mereka cintai telah tiada.

Banyak sekali orang yang merasakan sakit. Saat mereka mendapatkan pengkhianatan. Saat mereka mendapatkan perlakuan benci. Saat mereka mendapatkan distopia nyata. Saat tahu bahwa kebahagiaan tak akan pernah berada di genggaman mereka.

Semua itu menyakitkan. Benar-benar begitu menyiksa. Tak ada yang menginginkan semua rasa kesakitan itu. Tak ada yang mau. Tapi satu inti terpenting yang dapat terlahir. Ada sebuah makna yang cukup dalam yang bisa mereka semua dapatkan.

Mengerti.

Mereka bisa saling mengerti. Mereka bisa saling mengerti akan eksistensi antar satu sama lainnya. Mereka pernah tahu. Mereka pernah bertemu. Dan mereka pernah bersama. Membentuk sebuah kenangan. Membentuk sebuah alur fiksi kehidupan yang ideal. Meniti sebuah kehidupan bersama-sama.

Mereka semua 'pernah' merasakannya.

Mereka semua 'pernah' mengalaminya.

Mereka memiliki 'kenangan' itu.

Tidakkah kalian tahu bahwa sebuah kenangan adalah harta yang begitu berharga? Sekalipun kenangan itu buruk. Sekalipun kenangan itu menyakitkan. Semua itu tetaplah kenangan yang tak akan pernah terkikis dalam benak kalian. Kenangan itu kelak akan menjadi sebuah harta pembelajaran yang begitu berharga.

Terkadang... aku berpikir.

"Aku sedih saat ia tak lagi memperhatikanku." seseorang pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Tepat dihadapanku, ia ungkapkan kekecewaannya. Dan sebuah resolusi baru pun terlahir dibenakku.

Lebih menyakitkan mana? Ia tidak memperhatikanmu lagi ataukah... Ia 'tak pernah tahu' jika kau 'ada' di dunia ini?

Lebih menyakitkan mana? Ia tak lagi peduli padamu ataukah... Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kau sangat peduli padanya?

Lebih menyakitkan mana? Ia tak lagi mencintaimu ataukah... Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintainya?

Lebih menyakitkan mana? Ia meninggalkanmu ataukah... Ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu denganmu?

Sungguh... beruntung sekali jika kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Mengenalnya. Menjalin hubungan dengannya. Pernah bersama dengannya.

Dan sungguh menyakitkan bahwa ia ternyata membencimu. Meninggalkanmu. Dan tak pernah kembali padamu lagi. Akan tetapi...

Akan lebih menyakitkan lagi jika ia tak pernah tahu jika kau ada. Ia tak pernah tahu jika kau pernah hidup di dunia ini. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kau eksis. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kau mencintainya.

Ia tak pernah tahu.

Dan tak akan pernah tahu.

Kau hanya bisa berharap dari jauh. Kau hanya bisa menggapainya di mimpimu. Dan kau hanya bisa hidup dengan harapan kosong. Takdir tak mengijinkanmu menemuinya. Takdir tak mengijinkanmu bersama dengannya. Takdir tak akan membiarkanmu meniti hidup dengannya. Takdir sendirilah yang telah menghalangimu. Memberi mimpi buruk padamu. Takdir juga telah merenggutnya agar ia tak pernah tahu bahwa kau ada di dunia ini. Takdir tak akan pernah membiarkan kau dan dia untuk bersatu. Tak akan pernah. Takdir tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Alur hidup yang diturunkan telah berbeda. Seburuk apapun itu, alur itu sudah menjadi suratan hidupmu.

Kau... tak akan pernah bisa menggapainya.

Hingga maut menjemput, kau tak akan pernah bisa merengkuhnya. Tak akan pernah bisa. Rasa sakit itu harus kau tanggung selamanya. Dan semua ini membuatku sadar. Beruntunglah mereka yang telah dipahami makna eksistensinya. Karena aku berharap, idolaku mengerti akan keberadaanku. Idolaku mengerti bahwa aku pernah eksis dalam dunia ini. Idolaku mengerti bahwa aku hidup dan akan selalu kagum padanya. Idolaku mengerti bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tak peduli walaupun ia membenciku. Asalkan aku bisa memberinya kenangan tentang diriku. Asalkan ia mengerti keberadaanku...

Hal itu sudah cukup.

Aku hanya ingin ia tahu bahwa aku ada.

Hanya itu harapanku.

Tapi sepertinya, aku harus mengubur harapan itu dalam-dalam.

Karena...

Ia sudah binasa... dan tak akan pernah ada di dunia ini lagi.

Sungguh... cinta yang tak bisa digapai, adalah sebuah cinta yang paling dalam, paling kuat dan...

Paling menyakitkan sepanjang masa.

* * *

"Atemu Yami telah mempersembahkan lagu terakhirnya. 3 hari sebelum ia meninggal, ternyata ia telah menciptakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul _'Death' _di album terbaru _band _kami. Dan kami atas nama _Decendant of Ra_, demi menghargai seluruh jasa-jasanya, telah mengganti judul lagu tersebut menjadi... '_Fiction_'. Lagu ini seakan menjadi sebuah pertanda bahwa ia hendak berpamitan untuk pergi dari dunia ini. Semoga ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang... di alam sana."

Sebuah alunan nada piano yang begitu pilu telah merasuki indera pendengaranku. Alunan piano itu dimainkan olehnya. Dentuman drum itu dimainkan olehnya. Dan lirik bagian tengah juga telah digemakan oleh suaranya. Kupejamkan kedua ametisku. Aku bisa merasakan pesan tersiratnya. Ia memang hendak pergi. Ia ingin menyempurnakan fiksi kehidupannya. Impiannya telah tercapai.

Air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua ametisku. Sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di bibir mungilku. Dalam hati, aku berharap bahwa ia berada disini. Ia bisa melihatku menangis. Ia bisa melihatku menggugurkan seluruh air mataku untuknya. Ia bisa melihatku merasakan rasa sakit karenanya. Dan aku berharap ia bisa menatapku dengan kedua mata merah yang ia miliki itu. Menatapku untuk sekejap saja. Menatap kedua ametisku ini.

Dan... yang dapat kulakukan adalah menyimpan harapan semu itu. Aku bisa merengkuhnya ke dalam mimpiku. Aku bisa menggapainya di mimpiku. Dan aku bisa menatapnya di mimpiku. Ia tak akan pernah meninggalkan mimpiku. Dan kurasa, hal itu sudah cukup.

Kedua ametisku telah kuarahkan ke arah langit. Aku tak yakin sekarang ia sudah berada dimana. Dan jika ia berada di atas sana, aku ingin mempersembahkan sesuatu untuknya.

Sebuah fiksi.

Akan kupersembahkan alur fiksi kehidupanku. Akan kupersembahkan alur takdir hidupku hanya untuknya. Aku kutunjukkan padanya. Bahwa aku bisa merangkai sebuah fiksi yang begitu indah. Aku bisa membuat alur hidupku menjadi sebuah fiksi yang penuh impian. Dan kelak, ia pasti akan menyadari eksistensiku. Ia pasti tahu bahwa aku ada. Ia pasti akan menatapku. Dan pada akhirnya, aku pasti akan membuatnya...

Tersenyum bangga... padaku.

**-FIN-**

**

* * *

**

A/N : Yup! Satu lagi fic sampah super abal bin alay dari saya. Fic ini kudedikasikan khusus untuk The-Rev, drummer band avenged sevenfold yang sudah meninggal hampir setahun yang lalu. Keseluruhan fic ini mungkin menyiratkan tentang seluruh persepsi pribadi saya mengenai The-Rev idola saya. Semoga ia diterima disisinya. You'll never be forgotten Rev, foREVer... U_U

Dan fic ini juga saya persembahkan untuk Fujoshi Independence Day. Maaf jika publishnya telat. Long live fujoshi dan salam and at last, review if you don't mind it.


End file.
